White or blue Christmas?
by AAJL
Summary: Usui's presence has been requested at a Christmas function hosted by his grandfather in England. With the thought of Usui gone, Misaki realises just how lonesome Christmas becomes without her perverted outer-space alien. /One-shot/


**Language issues. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

><p>"Done, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked as Misaki came out, leaning against the wall of the back alleyway.<p>

"Yeah," Misaki said, closing the door behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting again."

"No worries," he shrugged, hands in his pockets. "It's cold out. Are you wearing enough clothes? Because if you're not, I can always lend you mine –"

"Usui, you're only wearing one layer. Keep it on, or I'll glue it on for you."

"Oh? You're not in the mood to see my rock-hard –"

"Right now, I'm in the mood to go home without a stupid alien pestering me to strip him. Now leave me alone."

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend, Ayuzawa?"

"When said boyfriend is being a complete jerk, I don't see any reason not to."

Usui's eyes narrowed slightly, noticing something somewhat peculiar about her speech.

"You're not arguing with me."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"A statement. How come you're not yelling at me like you are normally?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm tired."

Usui sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "You really shouldn't work yourself so hard, Ayuzawa. It's not good for you."

"Once I've graduated and entered university, I'll be getting a lot more work than what I've got now. What I've got now is only half of what lies ahead."

"Are you sure you don't want any help? I've got time."

"And that time should really be put to better use. Seriously, male regulars are generally viewed as pervs at the café."

"But I _am _one."

...

"I'll ignore that one. Honestly, Usui, it's late. You should go home."

"Not unless you come with me."

"Which you know I won't do."

"It's either that or I accompany you all the way home."

"You won't be doing either. Now go home."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Fine. I'll just leave you here without you knowing about my trip to England."

Misaki suddenly stopped, eyes wide. "You're what?"

"The old man's hosting a Christmas party for all his company's clients. Seeing as the company's most likely going to end up in my name, I'm expected to attend."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"The details were only confirmed yesterday. I was going to tell you on the train. Oh well, too late now."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Misaki didn't reply, instead whipping out her phone and quickly inputting several digits.

"Who are you calling?"

No response.

"Mom, it's me. I'm going to be staying at... a friend's place tonight, so don't worry about me." Three second silence. "I'll be home after I finish my shift at the café tomorrow, like normal." Two second silence. "'Kay. Bye." She snapped her phone shut, pushing it back into her jeans pocket and turned around, walking in the opposite direction.

"Ayuzawa, your home is _that_ way."

"I know. I'm not stupid."

"Ayuzawa, you _do_ know where you're going, right? Because you're walking right towards my –"

"Of course I know where I'm going. Don't be stupid."

The rest of the walk to Usui's apartment was spent in silence, Usui following closely behind Misaki. Once they were outside his apartment, Misaki pulled out her copy of his apartment key from her pocket.

"You were planning this from the beginning, weren't you, Ayuzawa?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Misaki shrugged, throwing her bag holding her uniform and other stuff into one corner of the living room. Neither of them bothered turning the lights on.

"You're a sly one, my foxy Prez" Usui said, shaking his head and smiling.

"So I've been told," Misaki said flatly, falling onto the couch and running a hand through her hair. Without a moment's hesitation, Usui sat next to her on said couch.

"Something's up with you, and I'm not going to leave your side until you tell me."

"You can come with me to the bathroom all you want, pervert. I'm still not going to tell you."

"Oh, so Misa-chan _does_ want me to shower with her."

"No, I don't. You're just that predictable. Knowing you, you'll probably insist on sleeping next to me as well."

Usui frowned. _Since when did she get to know me so well?_

"Tell me?" he asked softly, loosely wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"How long are you going to be away?" Misaki said bluntly, her voice still unnaturally devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She didn't look at him.

"I don't know. I'm guessing I'll have to stay at least a month, though. The faggot didn't tell me."

"And you were going to tell me something this important on the train ride home?" Usui flinched, the guilt finally weighing down on him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. kissing her cheek. "I didn't think it'd matter that much."

"If you think that kind of thing wouldn't matter too much to me, then you're obviously mistaken." Misaki abruptly stood up, grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom, avoiding his unwavering gaze all the while. "Sometimes, Usui Takumi, you're a real disappointment."

The flat tone in her voice sounded so _distant._ At this point in time, Usui was internally beating himself for making her so upset with him. He'd always thought she was the dense one, the thick-minded one who just didn't understand. He was clearly mistaken. It was obvious that he still had much to learn about Misaki.

Usui was still in deep thought when Misaki stepped out of the bathroom, clad in purple striped pajamas and holding a teddy bear.

"If you're not thinking too hard to block me out and can somehow hear me, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." With that, she stepped around the back of the couch and ducked down, lying on her side on the floor.

Usui's head snapped up.

"Sorry, Ayuzawa. Did you say something?"

There was a brief silence before she answered, her reply almost inaudible.

"_Nothing."_

Something about the single word she'd whispered brought Usui back to his anything-about-Ayuzawa-is-my-concern senses. He walked over to where she was lying on the floor, staring blankly at the evening city.

"Scoot over, Ayuzawa."

"You've got the couch to sleep on."

"I don't feel like sleeping on it tonight."

"That's none of my business."

Usui stood silently for a moment before pushing the couch away from Misaki.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, finally turning around to look at him.

"Since you're not going to move, I'll just have to make room for myself," he said simply. Once he'd pushed the couch to make enough space for himself, he lay down behind Misaki, bundling her in his arms. She didn't move an inch, not even when his arm accidentally brushed her chest while trying to find her waist in the darkness. He occasionally planted a small kiss on her face or neck in hopes of getting her forgiveness. She didn't even flinch.

A good half hour passed before Usui spoke.

"Ayuzawa, I know you're still awake."

"I know you do."

"Look at me, Ayuzawa."

"Give me a good reason why I should."

Usui sat up, bending over Misaki in an attempt to see her face. To this, Misaki simply turned her face more to the floor, effectively covering her face from his gaze. He sighed.

"You're going to deny your boyfriend his last chance to see your face before he leaves?"

Misaki finally sat up and looked Usui square in the eye. What he saw and heard her say completely shocked him.

"I'm not that unreasonable, you fucking idiot! There's a reason as to why I wouldn't look at you all bloody night!"

There _was_ a reason, and it was perfectly understandable. One glance at her told Usui immediately that she'd been crying. Her gold eyes, dimmer than usual, heavily clashed with her red nose and puffy eyes. However, despite her pitiful appearance, her glare instantly sent a message of stubbornness, anger and a refusal of backing down.

_'That's my Ayuzawa._'

Usui sighed, frowning and shaking his head as he pulled her against his chest.

"Laughing, crying, blushing... they're all your facial expressions. I don't care which look I get, because either way, I'm still looking at you." He said all this with a smile on his face, his arms tightly wrapped around Misaki all the while.

"Idiot," Misaki grinned, pressing her face further into his chest. "Since when did you start getting all mushy?"

"I get mushier and mushier the more time I spend with you," he smirked, pressing his lips to her neck. "Eager to impress, you know?"

"Oh, I know," she said, smiling. She made the mistake of inhaling at that moment. "You smell nice."

"I do?"

"Yes, and if you repeat that at any given point in time, I will personally rip your throat out."

"Oh," he said, shrugging. "My eternal silence either way. Okay. So, what exactly do I smell like?"

"I don't know," Misaki admitted. "But it makes me feel calm, somehow. It's nice. It makes me feel so _relaxed_."

"Which is exactly what you need from time to time," he said.

"Come on," she said, repositioning herself on the floor and pulling her down with him. "You've got an early flight and you're not missing it."

"That eager to get laid, huh?"

*slap*

"Ow."

* * *

><p>Three seconds later<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Prez?"<p>

"Hm?"

"I'm not actually going anywhere. I turned the old codger down so I could spend Christmas with you. You _did_ pick that up, right?"

...

"FUCK YOU, USUI TAKUMI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
